Sleeping
by fezakyuu
Summary: Chris doesn't sleep too well and Sonic worrys, so what does the hedgehog do? Secretly share his bed at night.


_Sleeping - One Shot Thing._

* * *

Sonic stirred hearing the sound of his close friend stating to awake, his eyes widened as he was facing him, so he quickly flashed off out of the bed and outside onto the balcony pretending as if he had never been there.

He kept one eye open, hands behind his head for support and one leg crossed over the other, looking at Chris who was just awakening, sitting up and stretching.

_That was close it's a good job I awoke when I did. _Sonic thought letting out a sigh of relief

He sat up facing the window, watching Chris who was looking in the mirror, who got a quick glimpse of sonic staring

He smiled and turned and started walking towards him.

Sonics face came full of worry _What if he noticed! Why is he smiling?! _He stirred in his seat thinking if he should make a run for it.

"Hey son-"Before he could finish sonic had sped of out of the gardens and was gone.

Chris just stared blankly "What's up with him?" He shrugged his shoulders and went back inside.

__________________

Chris went back up to the side of his bed that he had been sleeping on, the other side was usually neat, he preferred to sleep on one side of his bed and he noticed that the other side had been slightly creased.

He walked over to the other side and smelled it. "Funny…" He whispered to himself, it did have a peculiar smell, but one he couldn't think of.

Sonic had returned to the mansion but was keeping out of Chris's way for now, he noticed Chris on the other side of his bed, and started to slightly sweat with worry. He was sat on the roof bending over and looking in through the top of the window hoping Chris wouldn't discover his little secret.

Chris proceeded to the wardrobes to pick out his clothes for school, when he heard his name being called for breakfast.

"Im coming… One second!" Chris quickly sped up getting changed and ran out of the room slamming the door behind him.

Sonic closed his eyes and breathed heavy. _Maybe I should stop this... it's pathetic of me _he thought, leaning back against the roof and looking out to the sky.

_Why do I do this… it doesn't make sense. Why does my chest feel like it just wants to speed of without me when Chris is near, when he smiles at me? _

He was shook out of his thoughts when he heard the door closing below and Chris saying bye as he ran for school.

Sonic smirked and sped of before him getting to school before he was.

He watched him throughout his lessons, laughing and smiling and just being him, it always made him happy to see him smile and see him with others. But sometimes it also made him sad.

The amount of girls in the school that Chris could probably be with in the future… he would never consider a boy let alone a hedgehog.

He always hoped and waited for the day Chris might accept him as something more, but he feared that day would never come.

He noticed at night that Chris would sweat, stirring and sleeping uncomfortably, it worried sonic so. He wanted Chris to be safe no matter what the cost, so he started to sneak into his bed and sleep with him to keep him warm and safe and soon after Chris seemed happier in the mornings, even though he never guessed sonic slept with him.

But sonic started doing it more often, even if Chris was okay at night, sonic slept with him, and soon after it was every night, as soon as Chris was out cold, snoring lightly he would sneak in and sleep by him.

He even followed Chris to school when he could have been exploring and he just sat and watched him all day and followed him home so that he knew Chris would be safe.

He was keeping tabs on Chris's life, he was taking this obsession too seriously and he couldn't stop.

When school finished and was out, sonic waited until Chris had left the school grounds and sped off, sometimes stopping either ahead or behind of him, he did worry if Chris might have saw him some times because he would always have his speed to get him out of them awkward situations.

The sound of Chris laughing with his friends filled the streets with joy and everyone seemed happy when he was happy like he was mostly the centre of attention.

When Chris and his friends went opposite ways, sonic wanted to keep him company so he sped up next to him.

"Sonic!" He smiled happily leaning over and hugging the hedgehog

"Hey… Chris" He said back sounding surprised, his heart was beating fast, he hoped Chris might not have been able to hear it.

"What are you doing around here?" Chris asked, Sonic sweated nervously again, messing with his fingers behind his back.

"Um, just been for a run… you know I just got a bit bored and then I saw you walking on your own so I thought I should keep you company" He said

"Ah, that's nice of you thanks" He smiled and stood back up. Sonic let out a breath of air with relief. He had gotten away with it this time but for how much longer could he?

On the way home, the two were silent occasionally staring at each other by accident. But it gave sonic some time to think… he wasn't usually like this with Chris, usually they were talking till the days end, laughing and occasionally sonic dragging Chris home because he was so slow.

_All those times I and Chris have been so close. Ive always been there for him… he's always been there for me but still nothing more happens between us._

He looked up at Chris, who then decided to break the silence

"Sonic, Can I ask you something?" He asked still looking ahead, trying not to make contact with the hedgehog

Sonic knew something was coming, something bad but he proceeded he could always run if it turned ugly "Sure, what is it Chris" gulping hard as he finished

"Have, have you seen anything else in my bed other than me at night?"

Sonic moved his ears back, was he hearing this, anything other than Chris, at least he didn't ask him if it was him…

"Um, no I usually prefer to run at night and sleep during the day" _That made it sound so much like it's me sleeping in his bed. _Before Chris could answer to that he interrupted "What, what I mean is I haven't seen anyone around your bed at night"

"Oh okay… I was just wondering because this morning the other side of my bed was creased and it smelled different" He said looking down at sonic who had already sped of.

Chris stood still looking around to see if sonic was around but wasn't _what is going on with him... I wish he'd tell me what's wrong. _He sighed heavily and continued walking.

Sonic was still around, he was hiding in an alley across the street, he saw chris's smile drop of his face, he had really upset him, the blue hedgehog's heart broke into pieces.

He had made him upset he mostly thought it was because of worrying, Chris must be worried about him.

Sonic waited until he entered his mansion and then quickly sped of to the roof before Chris entered his room.

He jumped down and sat on the balcony, Chris had flopped down onto his bed spread out looking at the ceiling

Sonic peeked in checking to see if he was okay. He had to be brave and tell Chris he was okay. He sped quickly over to Chris and stood in front of him.

"Chris?" He said quietly

Chris sat up quickly recognising the voice "Sonic… Where did you go before, this morning too! Why do you keep running off on me?" He asked, sadness filled within in his eyes.

"Im sorry, im just going through a few things at the moment and its kind of annoying me" His emerald eyes met that of Chris's blue eyes.

Before Chris could even speak he was interrupted once again, "But don't worry Chris I'll be fine" He said smiling, and he had even brought a smile upon Chris's worried face.

"Okay, if you're so sure then I trust you" He said, leaning over and giving the hedgehog a warm hug.

_I'll be here again tonight, don't you worry Chris._ Sonic thought to himself.

He broke the hug and before Chris could move sonic planted his lips quickly upon Chris's and broke it, smiled and sped off leaving Chris blushing like he had never blushed before.

_Is… Is it possible that sonic, sonic loves me? _He got up from the bed and ran out onto the balcony looking round and even glimpsing down at the pool for a while where they had first met eye to eye, where he had saved sonic.

But sonic had repaid him back many times by saving his life, he had ignored the possibility of something more with him, he'd never think that sonic would feel this way so he never worried. Sonic was so free, and had no care in the world; he wouldn't stop to think about relationships. Even with one's of his own kind like Amy…

He frowned once again and walked back inside and proceeded to do what homework he had got from school that day. But he couldn't concentrate that one kiss. One little kiss had distracted him so much but not from a girl... Or a human, it might not have bothered him that much if it was a human girl, or even if it was one of sonic's kind being a girl… but this was from a male hedgehog.

_Sonic, im sorry… as much as I want to be with you, you of all people or hedgehogs should know that this can never work. _His eyes were half closed trying to stop the flow of tears dripping onto his work.

_You may continue loving me as much as you want but no one will agree with it. I want us to be friends forever, I don't want to ruin it, what if we were together but something bad happened, either of us would be distraught… it wouldn't be fair._

He sighed heavily and leaned his head down on the desk closing his eyes tight, letting out single droplets of tears

_Why, why would you do this now! _He thought becoming somewhat angry at him. Chris had to admit he did have strong feelings for him, but he cared more for friendship than love. _Im sorry but Im keeping these hidden feelings locked away. We need to finds ones that we can truly love and be with, we are from different worlds. _

_We are opposites._

Chris shook his head and jumped into his bed hoping sleep would remove any of these feeling. He didn't notice that sonic was outside, watching him, he wanted to know what was on his mind but couldn't do anything. He just watched as his close friend climbed into bed without even changing, closing his eyes tight and pulling the blankets over his head.

Sonic waited and waited and Chris stirred more than anything, occasionally letting out the odd moan of discomfort which went right through sonic. He couldn't wait any longer.

He dashed up to the side of the bed trying to make as little noise as possible and quietly lifted the blankets and climbed in, for some reason sonic couldn't sleep that night. Something was troubling Chris, something he couldn't figure out.

_Was it what I said to him, is it because I keep running off… Is it the kiss? _He dreaded to think and kept far apart from him that night, in case Chris might have scooted over to his side and knocked into him and realising sonic was sleeping next to him.

Sonic that night didn't realise that Chris really did care for him, a lot more that he thought. But Chris was keeping his feeling's for him away, if anyone found out what would happen? They'd be outcasts in both worlds…

Not to mention what would either groups of friends think, Chris's parents as well? Even if their never around they still give him some rules to follow. He wasn't scared of boy relationships, everyone is independent and has their own ideas of life and he respected what others thought, but a relationship between a boy and hedgehog was just too much for the world to cope with.

The relationship would be like a dog and cat, two different species being together, it could happen but no body would have any of it, they'd be separated and taught not to feel that way.

That's what Chris was scared about the most.

Being torn away from sonic was something he never brought up into his mind. It would be there constantly if sonic knew how he really felt, and if the world knew about them.

No one would understand.

Sonic stirred like usual, opening one of his eye's and checking if Chris was okay, he had settled down a lot more and was sweating less, sonic had done his job once again, his presence in the bed always made Chris a lot better.

Even though Chris never knew sonic was there.

* * *

And there you have it. I wouldnt say its onesided, because if you didnt realise they both cared for each other, but Chris is keeping it down unlike Sonic.  
I didnt want anything too serious. Im still not entirley comfortable with the human/hedgehog couple thing, even if its very cute.

Hope you enjoyed it. Didnt take long :)  
Was very easy to write. I was very inspired.


End file.
